Administrators
Administrators Administrators are users who have access to technical features that help with maintenance. Those include protecting and deleting pages, blocking other editors, and undoing these actions as well. The Dragonvale Wiki looks to administrators to perform essential housekeeping chores that require the extra access administrators are entrusted with. The following are a list of features that are available to Administrators, depending on the access group. A comprehensive list of what each group can do is listed on this special page. These have been taken copied from the DragonVale Wikia. Bureaucrat *Bureaucrats are Dragonvale Wiki users with the technical ability to manage the rights of other users (e.g. giving patroller or admin rights) Block and unblock *Blocking accounts is done in rare instances and typically because of vandalism, spam, and other counter-productive and disruptive behavior. Checkuser *The Checkuser function allows an administrator to check which IPs are used by a given username, and which usernames are used by a given IP, without having to run queries directly against the database by hand. *This is only used in cases where detecting the abuse of multiple accounts in a manner inappropriate with the policies of this wiki, the usage of this tool will be in a manner consistent with our privacy policy. Deletion and undeletion *Watching articles needing to be deleted and carrying out the consensus of the community on keeping or deleting these articles, keeping an eye on new and changed articles to swiftly delete obvious vandalism, and meeting user requests for help that require administrative access. *For information and guidelines, or to suggest a page for deletion. Moving *Administrators have a fast mechanism to allow them to move articles or images to new locations or to an existing page in accordance with naming conventions. The old page then becomes a redirect to the new page to preserve broken links, and are sometimes kept for search purposes, depending on the situation. Oversight *The oversight function allows an administrator with oversight permissions to remove specific revisions from an article's history. This is only done in cases of libelous information, copyright violations, or removing personal information added to an article in a malicious or adverse manner. Protected pages *There are very few protected pages in the DragonVale Wiki . Most notable is the Main Page. You can suggest changes to these pages on their respective talk pages. Reverting *Administrators have a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism. This rollback feature reverts all edits by the most recent user to the user before them. Reverted edits are automatically patrolled. Staff *These are the behind-the-scenes people who work for Wikia. These individuals have administrator access to this wiki as well as other Wikia wikis. VSTF *These users are responsible for ensuring Wikia stays clear of spam and vandalism across many of Wikia's wikis. While wikis with local admins will have less activity from this group, it is not uncommon to see them deal with spam or vandalism here. Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration